


Tying the Knot

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's the big day.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, please, like I'd own anything of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

“Marion, Marion, where is my tie?”

She rolled her eyes. “Where you left it.” 

“Where was that?”

“Honestly, Jones, as much care as you give your hat, you’d think you’d know how to deal with the rest of your clothing!” She stomped into the bedroom, opening the closet door and pulling out a tie. “Here is your tie. In the closet. Just where you left it!”

His face tightened, and his pointer finger rose, shaking. 

“Don’t say you didn’t leave it there, Jones,” Marion said. “I told you to put it in the closet the last time you wore it.” 

Jones grunted, looping the tie around his neck, peering in the mirror. His fingers fumbled on the silk and he snarled at his reflection. 

“You’re making a mess of it.” Marion batted his hands away, turning him to face her so she could tie the tie. “There.” She patted his chest. “Perfect.” 

Growling, he said, “Thank you.” 

Marion smiled in return. “You’re welcome.” 

Mollified, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Really.” Putting his arm around her shoulders, Jones led her out of the bedroom. “Ready to go get married?”

Her smile brightened even more. “Yep.” 

Jones’s smile answered hers, and it was like the sun came out.


End file.
